A Very Starkid Summer
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: The starkids are going on summer vacation. Mishaps, romance and hilarity. Contians Breredith, Laurwalk, Joime and Denise/Dylan maybe a little Jarren in later chapters. RPF and as always don't read it if you don't like it. Rated T because i'm being overly cautious but most of it will be around K level. Warning contains swears.
1. Revenge

'Shotgun!' yelled Lauren and Walker in unison. 'Joe your driving, why are you calling shotgun?' interjected the ever logical Julia. 'Well I knew that it would make Lo mad so I did it because we all know she's adorable when she's angry!' He said just as he snatched the hat off of her head and held it above her head too high for her to reach, just so that they could all laugh as she jumped trying to retrieve it. The joke was cut short however when Meredith climbed up onto the seat behind Joe without him noticing and pulling Lo's hat out of his hand. 'Damn it Mere I will get you back for that!' Teased Walker as she handed Lauren her hat back. 'Yeh whatever, but for now were going on vacation! And we have to leave so stop winding Lauren up and get on the bus' They all filed onto the little bus and took there seats. Meredith and Brian sat near the front, right behind Walker and Lauren, JoeMo sat opposite them on his own. That left Julia and Denise sat together and Jaime sandwiched between Joey and Dylan on the back seat. 'Everybody in?' questioned Walker from the drivers seat and after murmured yes's from the rest of the bus he started the engine. It was a long drive until they got to there first hotel, and soon JoeMo was sleeping. When Walker stopped for fuel Meredith tapped Lauren and pointed silently to him, holding up some magic markers she brought at the last gas station. 'Lets do it!' Lauren whispered back. They crept over to him and set to work with the markers. Denise saw them get up and dislodged herself from under the sleeping Julia. 'Ohmydeadgod! Give me a marker' she whispered before beckoning Jaime over from the back seat. Joey followed Julia down to JoMo, leaving Dylan asleep against the window. Soon they were joined by Brian and Walker. With the entire conscious section of team starkid working on him Joe soon had a blue beard and pink unibrow as well as hearts, stars and rainbows all over his face and down his arms. Joe and Jaime had the idea to get them all to sign autographs on his hands. Once they had run out of space they decided to graffiti the rest of the unconscious starkids so Dylan, Julia and Nick all got same treatment.

'We're at the hotel' Yelled Walker. When Joe woke up he saw red, literally in fact as his right arm had a load of red vines drawn on it. 'Joey Richter, what in dead gods name did you do.' Joey stood up to defend himself, dislodging a sleepy Jaime in the process. 'I only went up because I saw Jaime go up to you!' Jaime pulled herself off the floor of the bus and said 'Well Denise called me over' Denise shot Jaime a you-are-so-not-helping glance and said 'I saw Lauren there and went to see what was going on' Lauren retorted with 'Well it was all Meredith's idea getrevenge on her instead!' They all looked over to Meredith's seat. She was asleep with her head reasting on Brians shoulder, he was also asleep but leaning on the cold window his breath misting the icy glass.

'Awwww! Ok you can get your revenge later, right now can we please talk about how hard those two are crushing on each other!' squeeled Lauren. 'OMDG yes! It's so obvious!' Added Denise. 'What the fuck!' Apparently Lauren and Denise had woken up Dylan. 'What the hell!' Oh and Nick. 'Ok who drew on me' Julia too. Meredith was dead. 'Apparently Meredith had the amazing idea to decorate us while we stopped for gas!' Dylan walked over to her and picked her up, he knew that she could sleep through anything. 'Julia go check in' They walked off the bus and Julia ran straight inside and checked them in while Denise and Joey woke up the others. Dylan carried Meredith into the hotel followed by Nick, Lauren, Walker and Moses while Julia ran ahead opening doors for them until they ended up at the hotel pool.

'Ok three, two, one go!' yelled Dylan dropping her into the abandoned pool. 'Aghhhhhh' she yelled splashing around in the cool water trying to get up to the side of the pool. 'Dylan! OMDG you are dead!' Lauren was rolling around on the floor with laughter and had strayed a little to close to the edge of the pool Dylan grabbed her and pushed her into the cold pool too. 'Hey you guys shouldn't be in here it closed twenty minutes ago!' Oh crap, a hotel worker had heard the disturbance and was now walking towards them. 'You haven't been to your rooms yet?' Julia stepped forwards 'umm no, I'm sorry we umm... We didn't know that it was closed' The man shook his head and said 'The lights are out and the door was shut. I'm going to have to ask you to collect up your friends and vacate the premises' he threw a couple of towels to Meredith, 'You have ten minuets to dry off and get out' Meredith passed Lauren one of the towels and started to dry off.

Julia was on the phone to another hotel over an hour away with vacancies as the party walked out of the hotel, throwing the towels at the resectionist as they passed. 'Meredith? What's going on why are you all wet?' Brian said running up to her, stripping off his jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. 'Well apparently these idiots desired to dump me and Lo in the hotel pool and now Julia is on the phone looking for a new hotel' Everyone groaned 'Dylan! You were only in there for five minuets and you already got us all kicked out! Meredith and Lauren didn't do anything to you, they only drew on Joe, it was Joey and Walker!' Yelled Jaime. Dylan looked down at his feet. Just then Julia got off of the phone 'Ok I found another hotel with space but it's an hour away' JoeMo stepped forward 'I don't mind driving' Brian seemed concerned 'What about Mere and Lo there still soaked' It was true and the temperature was getting lower. 'Look there's nowhere for them to get changed and all of there stuffs still packed, it's already going to be past midnight when we get there. We have to leave now' Said Denise.

They all piled back into there seats and Meredith flung a pack of makeup wipes at Joe. 'Pass them around, the pen will come right off, we'd planned to give them to you when you woke up' Brian sat against the window and Meredith sat in his arms. 'Oh no, sorry I'm getting you all wet!" Meredith said after they set off, pulling away from him. 'No Mere, it's fine, were going to bed when we get there' He assured her, pulling her into his chest. 'Are we there yet?' Asked Lauren 'No!' Chorused the rest of the bus, Lauren waited another minute before saying 'Are we nearly there yet?'

Walker was sat next to her and stripped of his jacket and dumped it over Lo's head. 'That was much more cute when Bri and Mere did it' she complained. He snapped at that he couldn't hold it in any longer, she was just so hot, and he just couldn't hide his feelings any more. 'Well maybe this will make up for it' He grinned before he brought his lips crashing down onto hers. She responded almost instantly returning the kiss and deepening it. There world exploded in fireworks and they could have sat there for a eternity. 'Get a room!' yelled Joey from across the bus and they pulled apart gasping. Lauren leaned over And whispered in his ear 'Did we just ruin our friendship?' Joe turned to her and replied 'Well obviously' Lauren shrugged before saying 'Let's kiss some more' Joe raised his eyebrows before he complied.


	2. Tears

'What do you mean no record, I called up over an hour ago and you said you had 3 double rooms and a family!'

Julia was panicking at a very large, very annoyed looking receptionist.

'Well yes those rooms do appear to be free... But I'm afraid there is a fee for booking so late.'

Lauren diddnt like the look of this place, it was run down and dirty and they kept finding was to drive the price up, plus the receptionist scared her with all of the tattoos, she clutched Joes hand tighter and tried to hide behind him. 'Okay please were desperate!'

The reseptionist smirked

'Oh and you have to leave by 7 tomorrow or you'll be charged for day rental of the rooms. Have a nice night!"

She said tossing Julia some keys.

'Ok so who's rooming with who?'

The girls opted to take the family room and the boys would take the doubles across the hall. The girls walked into there room disgusted at what they found. Three dirty beds and a stained couch, one double and two singles that looked hardly big enough for Lauren.

'Remind me to kill Dylan tomorrow'

shuddered Meredith who still had Brian's jacket clutched around her shoulders and had hardly dried off during the drive. When they saw the place they had all stuffed there things into Lauren's spare bag that she said was for 'shopping purposes' and grabbed blankets and towels to so that they didn't have to touch the disgusting brown hotel beds. They all changed into ther pjamas and Mere pulled out her phone to call the boys.

Brian heard the first few notes of the coolest girl blare out of his iphone from across the room but couldn't get there before Meredith's voice started to slip from the speaker.

'Dude still?'

said Joey. Brian didn't answer he put the phone to his ear not bothering to check the caller i.d., assuming that it'd be somebody from one of the other rooms.

'Mere! How's your room?'

Meredith laughed down the phone

'About as good as yours from that tone! The beds look too small for Lauren. Denise and Jaime have to share a double bed, Julia and Lo are on the kids beds because there the smallest and I'm on the couch.'

Brian sighed before replying

"well that makes ours sound amazing. At least we both have beds that we can fit in" There was a bang from next door

"Shit Mere I'm gonna have to go I think someone broke something"

Meredith gave an embarrassed laugh "Um yeh that was me I smashed a bottle. Oopsy! I gotta go clean it up but I'll see you in the morning. Night!"

Brian smiled, of course it was Meredith, her clumsiness was adorable. Although he found everything about her amazing her wild hair, the way she could make him laugh no matter what, and those deep brown eyes like melted chocolate that he found it so easy to slip into and get lost. Those eyes that seemed to sparkle with there own light, the light of a thousand stars. Those eyes that would never look at him the way he looked at her. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and he was madly, desperately in love with her. She was his Katniss, his Eve, his Elizabeth his Juliet, but he wasn't her Peeta, her Michael, her Darcy or her Romeo. She deserved someone better than him.

Oopsy! What was she five! OMDWG no wonder he liked Lauren. Why would anyone like her when Lo was in the room. But she was with Joe now, maybe she finally had a chance with the guy of her dreams. No! Of cause she diddnt have a chance! He was perfect, in every sense of the word. Whenever she talked to him she got butterfly's in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't think so she just ended up making stupid jokes. Why would someone like him ever want somebody like her. She was entirely ordinary, not very funny, of normal intelligence, not a great singer or actress, and no talent in art or music. She certainly couldn't be considered really pretty unruly brown hair and muddy brown eyes, that just now were welling up. 'She ran to the grubby little bathroom and locked herself in. She sat down on a towel the floor and cried.


	3. Confort

**I am so, so sorry about not updating for a while, I've been having problems with publishing so now you get all my writeing at once! -IWannaBe**

'Beep! Beep! Beep!' Julia's alarm went off first, two seconds later 'You gotta get up gotta get back, get back up' announced Lauren had indeed remembered to set hers. Just as they turned their alarms off Jaime and Denise's alarms started at the same time, Loved and alive blending with like a gospel song in a rather mismatched pattern of notes and random words. After they had shut up the girls al waited for the final alarm, Kick it up a notch (reprise) to come from Meredith's phone however when it didn't come Julia sat up.

"Meredith?"

"Shut up mom I'm dead!" Meredith's voice floated from behind the toilet door

"Why are you in there?"

"Mffhhh... What's going on?" Moaned Jaime stretching.

"Meres locked in the bathroom and she won't tell why"

"Get me a pin or something" Said Laren with far too much energy for six am

"Denise... Denise... Denise!"

"What?

"Mere's locked in the bathroom, do you have a pin?"

She walked sleepily over to her purse and pulled a silver hair pin out of the front pocket before tossing it to Lauren.

"Why the hell did you even learn to do that"

"I wanted to be able to say I could pick locks"

Just then a small click showed that she had gotten inside

"You are way to good at that" Commented Julia.

"Meredith! What happened?"

Lauren had opened the door to see a red faced Meredith curled up on a towel on the cold bathroom floor.

"Go away!"

"Not likely, now why are you crying"

"I'm not crying"

"Yes you are, what time did you get up?"

"I never went to sleep"

"Brian again?"

She nodded her head weakly

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because he's amazing and perfect and super-mega-foxy-awsome-hot and I'm boring, ordinary, ugly and dumb"

"Jaime! Come talk sense into Mere she'll listen to you"

"Brian self-hatred again?" She said typing something out on her phone as she walked over to where Lauren was crouching on the floor.

"Yes, help"

"She won't listen to me but maybe she'll listen to the fandom, I just tweeted saying that you had an emotional time and needed convincing you were amazing and it already had a response. Wierdo -And-Proud says-

' ghostydiddy emotions are simply the definition of human weakness, ps you are amazing'

Someone else put

' ghostydiddy You are a worthwhile person, when I look into your eyes I get a pleasant feeling inside, your not a failure... overall #Ihelped'

So now do you believe us Mare?"

"Yeh, I guess, it just... It sucks you know I feel like Eponine"

"Yeh well that chic was awesome, and she got with him in the end right?"

"Lauren have you even seen Les Mis?" Said Meredith pulling herself upright.

"No but that Marius dude gets married in the end right?"

"Yes to Cosette, Eponine gets shot when she goes into the barricade after him" Jaime said sounding exasperated.

"I look like crap" Shouted Meredith when she looked at herself in the mirror her face was red and blotchy her eyes looked terrible due to lack of sleep and her hair was tangled and frizzy.

"Lo makeup, Jaime hair, Julia can you try to find a shirt that isn't stained with mascara, I'm going to go to that store across the street. We need energy drinks, coffee and candy before we an face the boys" Said Denise thanking dead god they got ready quickly.

**Any of you who follow me on tumblr may know that I posted a challange to be included in this chapter and Wierdo and proud won so congrats follow here - sorry again about how long it took to update and I swear the chapters will get less sad - IWannaBe**


	4. Wake up Call

**Really short chapter in which Lauren bullies JoMo, sorry it just felt too angesty in the last couple of chapters so I wrote this filler- IWannaBe**

"Get up!" Julia shouted banging on the door of JoeMos hotel room for the tenth time, all the other boys were getting ready and they had fifteen minuets to be ready and out or they would get fined. Joe was 'protesting'.

"Lauren do you still have Denise's pin?"

"Leave it to me!" she said cheerfully.

After a my minute or so they heard a click signalling the pin had worked again. Lauren threw open the door ran across the room screaming her battle cry and launched herself on top of the sleepy JoeMo.

"You gotta get up! Gotta get back get back up! Yeh you gotta get up gotta get back get back up!" She sang while jumping on the free bed.

Jaime, Denise and Julia were laughing so hard Julia collapsed, while Meredith was still to sad. She started to pull the few random objects belonging to Joe from around the room and stuffing them in his bag.

"Was that really necessary?" grumbled JoeMo climbing out of bed.

"Yes, you have five minutes to meet us at the bus" said Meredith throwing a pair of jeans and a crumpled hmb shirt at him before picking up his bag and her own belongings and shooing the other girls down the hall.


	5. Guys like Potter

**Mini-Star-Ninga-Kid 132- Who knows what goes on in LoLo's brain **

**Mini-Star-Ninga-Kid 132-I know! I felt so bad write that, but it gets better**

**Sami-Sam99-I know, but things are gonna get better... Probably **

**1RazMaster-❤ to you too**

**Sami-Sam99- Yay! Thank you! I love knowing that people like this stuff ❤❤❤**

**Sorry about leaving you with the crappy filler for so long, but it's less angsty now. Thanks for reading my story's and please review if you like it or if there's anywhere specific you want them to go/do. Btw I live in the UK and know next to nothing about US geography so this is gonna be very inaccurate in later chapters. Thank you for sticking around with me to read this stuff that I'm putting on the Internet ❤- **

**I-Wanna-Be**

"What's wrong" Said Brian running up to Meredith as she came out of the building.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been crying" he stated, she'd wiped her face clean of the tears, but Brian could tell. He could read her eyes like a book and see wether she was happy or not, he could also tell if she was lying, and her answer was definitely a lie.

"I... Umm... Was watching Marly and Me on Lo's phone"

He let it go, until they took their seats on the bus, then he asked;

"Ok Mere cut the crap, what's going on? Who made you cry? I'll go get em' I can tell when your lying."

"We'll... There's this guy, that I really like but he's perfect and I'm all boring and just well... Me. I was crying because I don't think that he'll ever be able to love me back"

It broke his heart to see her like this, she was in love with someone else and she couldn't even see how amazing she was. He wondered who it was, Walker probably, someone who could never love her enough, who would never truly see how beautiful she was. He started to sing, it was now or never, he had to let her know how he felt even if it meant losing her.

'So many assholes in this place.

So many assholes in my face!

Why can't they leave me alone-

To love princesses, maids, and queens?

They wouldn't ever be in between...

We'd them nice and never be mean.

And we would care...

But there will always be guys like Potter.

Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water

He'll never think her perfect as I thought her...'

She touched his cheek and wiped away tears.

"Why are you crying Brian?" She asked

"We'll you see I'm sort of in love with someone and I don't think she loves me back"

"And where is she now?"

"She's pretty close..."

She was crying too now, they didn't notice everyone staring (apparently randomly bursting into song attracts more attention than the movies lead you to believe) they only had eyes for each other.

"Is she pretty?"

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" and that was the moment he threw caution to the wind and kissed her. It was a question and she responded immediately, deepening the kiss.

"You two get a room too!" Shouted Joey, but they ignored him and carried on, letting out years of repressed feelings and emotions all in one kiss until they eventually broke apart for air.

"I love you so much Meredith"

"I love you too, we've been so stupid all this time"

"Non of that matters now" Said Brian before going back to kissing.

**I don't know why but in my head the starkids sing for no reason...a lot so... Breredith! I told you it would get less angsty! -I-Wanna-Be**


	6. LA

**Cute fluffy random funny filler alert!-IWannaBe**

.

"LA!" Yelled Julia practically jumping off the bus.

They were picking up Tessa, Darren, Jim, Lilly, Devin and the Langs in LA before driving straight to Florida.

"Looks like someone's eager to see her boyfriend" Said JoMo sarcastically following her off.

"Like you can talk, you haven't shut up about Tessa for hours"

"Shut up I'm not dating Tessa, I'm just looking forward to having an intelligent conversation for once, I haven't seen her for weeks"

"Come on JoMo you two are so dating!" Lauren said jumping on his back and pulling his own panda hat over his eyes. "Joe and Tessa sitting in a tree, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage" She sang getting so involved she didn't notice who was behind her until they grabbed her off of JoMo's back and pinned her down to the parking lot floor, god she was strong for someone so tiny, she held Lauren down with one hand and tossed JoMo a permanent marker with the other before holding Lauren still while Joe got creative.

.

.

"Darren!"

"Hey Jules! I have missed you so much! How long has it been?"

"Three months, two days and six hours"

"Wow is timekeeping your religion"

"I can't believe we've been stood here almost half a minute and you still haven't kissed me yet!"

"Aww sorry baby here let me make it all better" he said kissing her with all the passion he had built up over the last three months"

.

.

Nick and Matt had been in LA visiting Darren and the others and had agreed to stay a little longer and get picked up at the same time.

"Nick! Matt! How's life?"

"Um... Yeh nothing really happened in the week sinse you last saw us Dylan, just been enjoying our vacation and getting ready to tag along on yours." Said Matt

"Oh Dude! We had such a cool idea for a tour, it's like a show. So you know like 2012s supposed to be the apocalypse right, well in 2012 team starkid will embark upon apocalyptour! So the story is..." Nick rambled to Dylan, Walker and Denise.

.

.

"Hey Sally"

"Hey Joey Richter" she said easily slipping into her salad Sally voice.

"Long time no kiss"

"Oh Joey Richter your cheesy lines really make me hot under the collar!

"I know how to warm you up a little more JLB"

"Oh yeah and what would that be"

"Well like I said long time no kiss" he said before he too captured his own beautiful girlfriend in a kiss.

.

.

They probably looked a very odd sight to anyone but a starkid, Lauren was pinned down screaming by Joe and Tessa, two kissing couples and a conversation, luckily Jim Povolo was a starkid, so when he saw it he had no problem braking it up.

"GUYS!" He yelled they all turned around to look at him. "Devin and Lilly are gonna be late, who's up for Starbucks" there were shouts of agreements and everyone set off to the Starbucks across the street until JoMo noticed something.

"Can someone go tell Brian and Meredith to stop sucking each others lips off for long enough to eat something."


	7. Trolling Tessa

"I'll do drinks! Oh but write them down on this or I'll forget something!" Tessa volunteered passing Lauren a piece of scrap paper and a pen and watching it go round the table collecting orders. By the time she collected it it looked like this

.

'LoLo- Grande cinnamon dolce frappuccino, Soy milk with whipped cream + a Chocolate Cake Pop

Walker- 2 Starbucks Doubleshot Energy Coffee Drinks + a Chocolate Chunk Cookie

Bri- Venti Bold Pick of the Day no milk + sugar & a Morning Bun

Mere- Tall nonfat Mocha + Whipped cram & a Salted Caramel Cake Pop

Dare- Tall sweetened Tazo Shaken Iced Passion Tea + a Marshmallow Dream Bar

Jules- Venti Nonfat Hazelnut Steamed Milk with Whipped Cream & a Morning Glory Muffin

JLB- Grande Caramel Apple Spice With Whipped Cream and a Raspberry Truffle Cake Pop

Joey- Trenta Iced Unsweetened Tazo Black Shaken Iced Tea + a Chocolate Old-style Doughnut

Dyl - Venti Clover Brewed Coffee with sugar no cream & a Double Chocolate Brownie

Deeds- Geande Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino sweetened with Whipped cream and 2% milk & a Reduced-Fat Very Berry Coffee Cake

JoMo- Grande Caffè Americano No milk or sugar & a Cinnamon Chip Scone

Jim- Venti Tazo Green Tea Frappuccino Blended Crème + Whipped Cream, unsweetened, soy milk & a Zucchini Walnut Muffin

Matt- Tall Coffee Frappuccino Light Blended Beverage & a Mallorca Sweet Bread

Nick- Doppio Espresso Macchiato + a Cranberry Orange Scone'

She carried it over to start ordering and didn't notice the starkids giggling.

"I love the troll game! Most complex orders! Genius Lopez! Remember when we sent Ali to like eight stores looking for those fried star-snap things that we made up before MAMD?"

"Yup! That was a good one" Darren chortled watching Tessa try to explain the complicated order to a confused looking barista.


	8. Old friends

**I'm apologising for the shortness and the crappyness of the last chapter it was 3am and it seemed like a good idea at the time... Please review! I love to know what you think and if there's anything you want to see pout it in a review or PM me! -IWannaBe**

.

.

Once they were all sat with their drinks the topic turned to there missing friends.

"Did Devin and Lily say why they're running late?"

"Something about bringing a friend"

"Why chocolate frogs are y'all talkin' bout little ol' me?" Said Devin running through the doors, easily slipping into the relaxed southern twang she had adopted so long before.

"Devin!" They all shouted running up to her and enveloping her into a huge group,

hug.

"Air!" She gasped causing them all to brake apart laughing "Lilly and A.J. Are just getting the stuff out of the- LoLo what happened to your face?" She said looking at the black pen marks all over it

"I was attacked by someone who is way too strong for someone so small!"

"Darren?"

"Lets just say Tessa and JoMo better watch their backs" she said evilly

"Wait AJs coming!"

"Yep! And apparently he has some big surprise for us all"

"Yay! I love surprises" Lauren squealed as they sat back at the table

"Troll game? Who was the victim" asked Devin

"Troll game?" Tessa said "Oh my god I will find a way to make you pay for that! To you have any idea how embarrassing that was? And another thing..."

Tessa ranted for a few minutes before the starkids started to discuss what they were gonna be doing in Florida, Tessa mouthed 'bathroom' to Devin.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom" Devin said over her shoulder.

.

.

Once safely inside the bathroom Tessa turned to Devin and said.

"Have you go something they did you never go revenge for?"

"Sure! I've known them like forever"

"Good cos I've got a plan."

.

.

"Guys we're gonna go help AJ, wont be long"

"Kay"

They walked out into the car park noticing AJ and Lilly walking towards the door and the large pile of stuff by the bus. Just like they'd planed Tessa grabbed Lilly and Devin grabbed AJ taking them by surprise and getting them over to the but before they knew what had happened.

"OK so remember when Darren and Joey swapped all your make-up with the neon face paint, or when Lauren put those bees in the piano" Said Devin before they could talk.

"Still haven't quite worked out how she did that" AJ mused wincing at the memory, apparently bees didn't like going back to hogwarts.

"Well were getting revenge!" Tessa laughed holding up the keys "Turns out JoMo is pretty easy to pickpocket"

"Tessa Netting you are a genius" Said Lily

"Just wait it gets better..." Devin said as they started to carry the stuff onto the bus.

.

.

"I think we better get going"

"Yeh wonder why they aren't back yet" Said JoMo reaching into is pocket to get the bus keys "Darren you got the keys?"

"No I gave them to you"

"Anyone got the- shit!" He yelled running out of the door, quickly followed by the others. They got outside just in time to see the bus rounding the corner with Tessa, Devin and Lily waving to them out of the open window.


	9. Can I make it up to you?

**I'm back! This is basically just random fluff so... Please review and tell me what you think and of there's anything you want to see and I'll try my best to include it! So I hope you like it and stuff! -IWannaBe **

"I can't believe you took the bus" JoMo sulked, turning to face out of the window away from Tessa

"Oh come on JoMo, it was just a prank, we pulled up right down the street"

"Yeh but you- you took the bus"

"Can I make it up to you" She coxed

"No" he said stubbornly

"Are you sure"

"No"

"So your not sure"

"No, I- but... Shut up!" He laughed a little but still didnt turn around to look at her

"So are you sure I can't make it up to you?"

"Y-"

"Because you said that I couldn't"

"Yes i-"

"But then you said that you weren't sure"

"Te-"

"So I'm getting mixed signals" He was getting frustrated at her not letting him finishing her sentences, he turned to face her

"Tessa will you please just let me spe-" He started before he was once again cut off, this time because she'd leaned in and captured his lips with her own, he couldn't believe it he'd fancied her for ages but he never thought... They were just friends, oh s**t he should probably kiss her back. He started to return the kiss with a passion, it was so much better than he'd ever dreamed, they broke apart minute later and he looked into her gorgeous eyes still shocked.

"I- You... Did we just?" He spluttered, hardly daring to believe what had just happened

"Yes" She smiled back at him

"So you?"

"Yes"

"So does that mean we're?"

"Yes!"

"JoMo and Tessa sittin' in a tree" LoLo began form where she was sat behind them on the crowded bus

" G!" The rest of the bus joined in

"Oh you guys can talk!" JoMo smirked before leaning forward to kiss her again, cupping her face in his hands and staring isn't her beautiful sapphire eyes, before bringing they're lips back together once again. They broke apart a moment later, gasping for air and though the kiss was short it left her light headed.

"Did that make it up to you?"

"Maybe a little"

"Aww! JoMo got a girlfriend, I knew you were going out" Lauren teased, sticking her head up over the seat, before Joe pulled her down.

"Leave them alone Lo"

"But-"

"No buts" He said, she started to snigger "What is it?"

"You said butts" She giggled immaturely, Joe smiled at her childishness

"Little LoLo, will you ever grow up?"

"Who are you calling little!"

"Um... You"

"I'm not... Shut up!"

"Nope" He laughed, putting enfaces on the p

"I'll..."

"You'll what?" He asked

"I'll do this" She smiled innocently up at him, before she leaned in and kissed him, her lips were soft against his and before he knew it she was deepening the kiss, they broke apart a couple of minutes later, both gasping for breath.

"So you could do that I guess"

"Yeh..."

"Wanna do it some more"

"Um... Yeh..."


End file.
